1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for correcting pixel data and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, embodiments relate to a method for correcting pixel data that may improve display quality, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel to display an image by using light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes a first substrate, on which a pixel electrode and a thin-film transistor (TFT) driving the pixel electrode are formed, and a second substrate coupling with the first substrate to receive a liquid crystal layer.
A local dimming method has been developed that uses a light source module divided into a plurality of light-emitting blocks, the luminance of which is individually controlled. The local dimming method adjusts the luminance of the light generated by the light source module and the transmittance of the LCD panel so that an image is displayed. The local dimming method adjusts the transmittance of a pixel according to the luminance of the light provided to the pixel so that power consumption may be decreased and a contrast ratio may be improved.
According to the local dimming method, when a pixel displays a part of the image having the maximum grayscale value, the luminance of the light provided to the pixel is controlled to have a maximum luminance and the transmittance of the pixel is controlled to have a transmittance less than the maximum transmittance. Thus, the pixel may display the part of the image so that it has a luminance corresponding to the maximum grayscale value. The luminance, however, of the light-emitting blocks is individually controlled by the local dimming method so that flicker may be caused by a luminance difference between adjacent light-emitting blocks.